


铲屎官日志

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Edward Elric, M/M, Other, Roy just loves kittens sooooo much, cat Alphonse Elric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 爱心泛滥马斯坦，占山为王喵兄弟
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *超有钱但生存能力极差徘徊在饿死边缘的打火机+捡来的来路不明的喵主子x2
> 
> *打火机小脾气很多有点公主病
> 
> *乱入论坛体和乱七八糟的网友（起名无能，有身份的ID还是很好猜的
> 
> *没捉虫（其实是每次都，捉不干净……sad）

罗伊马斯坦今年芳龄二十出头，家境贫寒，住着两百平的大宅子，整天靠微波炉速食和泡面为生，个把个月前因为试图使用厨房而在短短两周里把半年的生活费全部花在了维修工身上，为了锻炼身体每天背着笔记本电脑和一堆书飞奔五公里上学，原先倒是有一辆车，但他第一天开去上学就因为车技惊人撞断了学校新置办的五个充电桩所以被愤怒的校委禁止在校内驾驶，期限是整个在读期间，于是他的小破车只能天天躺在车库里吃灰。

这天晚上下课回家，天空黑得发红，大雨轰隆隆地倾倒在地上，马斯坦站在教学楼边上翻了五分钟的包，最后意识到自己并没有伞。

假如他愿意留在教学楼里过夜，那么他可以考虑睡在阶梯教室正中央的讲台上，把射灯一开，应该可以把他烤到足以活着度过夜晚的寒冷。

他在门口迟疑了又一个五分钟，这雨也没见要停，于是马斯坦在原地给自己做了点心理建设，吸足一口气，冲进了雨幕。

假如有什么比大雨糊住了他锐利的眼睛更倒霉的事情，就是他在跑回家的途中因为走错拐角还被不知名的东西绊了一跤摔了个狗啃泥这件事了，等他爬起来，愤怒地拾起挡道的东西一瞪，才发现那是个已经折了的小木牌，牌面上的字已经被雨水冲刷得什么都辨不清了，罗伊整个人都像是泡在水里，一点都不想在这上面再花时间，他把它往路边一丢，这才看见角落里还有一个敞口的纸箱子。

罗伊马斯坦，正值花季的大好青年，有个致命弱点：超级超级超级超级喜欢狗，但从来从来从来不搭理猫。

在满怀希望地看过去却发现箱子里是两只奄奄一息的小猫崽的时候，马斯坦挫败地嗷了一声，然后愤怒地决定直接回家。

两分钟后他跑回来，把外套往箱子上一盖：“别客气！！不用谢我！！”

又过了两分钟他又回来了，把那个木牌整了整放好，还不知从哪里找出了一支油性记号笔在上面写上了“求包养”。

第三次他回来后，恼火几乎已经可以透过他的脑袋把他整个人都烘干了，“我带你们回家才不是要养你们！”他愤怒地宣告，“我就是拿你们炖汤的！！没钱吃肉！！正好加餐！！一天一只！！”

=

同级的修斯接到马斯坦电话的时候以为他又要死了，不然就是他家厨房又着火了，但这么大的雨马斯坦还能点燃自己的厨房，代表他绝对就是火神转世——或者说上辈子起码得是一根火柴。

搞清楚这次要死掉的是两只猫崽之后，修斯顺手查了最近的宠物医院并把地址发给了他。

几年后当他的女朋友养的猫因为肠胃炎进了同一家宠物医院之后，他才听说在一个狂风大雨的晚上，有辆保险杠斜斜挂在地上的路虎差一点点撞进了他们的大门，然后车里跳下来个慌慌张张浑身湿透的年轻人，整个人都在淌着水，因为不知道自己捡到的小猫是不是没救了差一点点在这里哭岔了气。

又听说没几天后那人因为喂食不当小猫拉稀又挂着两行眼泪飞了过来，顺带还被当值的护士姐姐偷拍了一堆照片。

“下雨那天他哭得太惨了没看清楚，后来才发现其实是个白白净净的圆包子，挺可爱的，可惜现在不怎么来了，听说是有了男朋友……”

他那男朋友是生病了得上你们家的那种啊……修斯默默地想到。

=

“嗷——！！！”马斯坦抽回手，“不知感恩的小混蛋！！”他恼火地同那只总是炸着毛呲他的小猫对视，手指用力压住刚刚被它印上牙印的位置缓解疼痛。

“你就不能学着点吗！”马斯坦疼得嚷嚷，语气里还有些委屈，“你看铁皮人不仅不咬人还不挑食！我看索性把你扔了算了！”

他捡来的两只喵那次被淋了雨，都瘦得皮包骨头的，送进医院救了一遭之后整干净了，变成了两只毛茸茸但仍然瘦骨嶙峋的小橘喵，其中一只更瘦一点的还崴了脚，走路一瘸一拐，但就是凶得很，不仅自己不给摸，也不准别人摸它的小伙伴。刚捡回家那晚上马斯坦用了条毛巾给它们擦水，顺带琢磨了一下它俩是公是母，本想如果是一对儿，说不定以后还能可持续发展，养成个稳定的食物来源，结果两只都是公的，不仅是公的，任凭他怎样折腾两只小猫都半死不活的，无奈之余只好打电话给修斯问来宠物医院的地址，把所剩无几的饭钱都花在了这两只小东西身上。

谁跟你讲有人差点哭断气了？？？现在的人啊就是喜欢夸大其词，这种行为特别特别不好。

总而言之好不容易把它们安顿下来，马斯坦在餐厅的椅子上对着新买的喵窝正襟危坐，思考着一个严肃的问题。

他将自己的通讯录翻了好几轮，然后选择了一同长大的丽莎霍克爱并且给她发了条消息：

RM：[pic]

RM：想起名字，有好的建议吗？

他看着对方那边的气泡闪了闪。

过了半分钟。

RH：黄金甲和大黄蜂

RH：你什么时候准备养猫了？

RM：伙食费没了，准备养大了煮汤喝

RH：你会煮汤？

RH：你给煮汤的食材起名字？

RH：还买了窝？

RH：我记得这款要四百多

RH：边上是自动饮水机吗？

RM：…………谢谢下回请你吃饭

马斯坦放下手机消沉了一秒，凶巴巴的那只小猫已经在这段时间从窝里爬出来抓到了他的裤管，他盯着它看了一会儿，然后问道：“叫你们黄金甲和大黄蜂，你觉得咋样？”

又一秒过后他抱着脚踝从椅子上翻了下去。

“你又咬我！！！”他把那只自从恢复了点活力就开始不停歇地咬他的猫仔一把捉住放回窝里，“怎么这么凶！就叫你小钢炮算了，凶炸了啊！！”他边说边拿起手机朝它们拍照，“你看你的小伙伴，这么乖，我就叫他铁皮人吧。”

躺在窝里的铁皮人非常非常不满意地‘喵’了一声，而小钢炮追着马斯坦在厨房转了三个圈，经历了一番斗智斗勇之后挂在了马斯坦的袖子上，还在马斯坦手腕上和脑门上留下了光荣的三条杠。

=

“你要去打针。”莉莎说。

“为什么！？”马斯坦一脸拒绝，“它们还小，就咬个坑都没有出血！”

“我附议。”修斯举手，“莉莎说得对。”

“什么！？”马斯坦瞪他，“你看没有一个牙印是出血的！”他说着掀起右边的袖子，找了一会儿，又掀起左边的袖子。

“我也附议，”路过的学弟哈勃克这样说，他身边的布莱达还颇为赞同地点了点头。

被押送到医院的马斯坦往医生的办公室里一坐，刚刚掀开袖子。

“同学右转隔壁心理科谢谢。”校医马尔科头也不抬地说。

“这是被我家猫抓的！”马斯坦叫起来。

“往前四十米兽医科谢谢。”马尔科又说。

“不是我家猫看病是我啊——！！”马斯坦又叫起来。

“上楼左手边肛肠科谢谢。”马尔科推了推眼镜看看他，又说。

“？？？？？？？？我要回家！！”尽管马斯坦闹着要回去，但仍然被靠谱的小伙伴摁在椅子里接受了这个老眼昏花的校医给他打针，马尔科医生还扎了三次，从医院回去的一路上马斯坦都在修斯的车子后排发脾气。

“哎这也是为你好，”修斯语重心长地劝慰道，“它俩毕竟是捡来的，万一生了狂犬病得不偿失啊。”

马斯坦不搭理他。

“行了别生气了，给你买个冰淇淋？”

“……要三球的。”马斯坦说。

“行行行。”

“香草巧克力开心果，”马斯坦说。

“好好好。”

“撒奥利奥碎和银糖粒。”

“……”修斯开着车，片刻过后他开口，“成吧，小公主。”

“我要个一样的。”副驾的霍克艾说。

=

后来修斯也买了个一样的，三个人坐在冰淇淋店沿街的小圆桌边在冷风里吃冰。

“冷死了。”修斯缩着脖子。

“你车里空调太热会化的。”马斯坦也缩着脖子。

“我觉得还行。”裹在棉被一样厚实羽绒服里的霍克艾慢条斯理地咬着自己的冰淇淋球，心情愉悦。

=

马斯坦因为刷屏式晒猫被推特好友相继拉黑。

然后他就专门给喵们注册了个账号。

=

“罗伊马斯坦我要和你决斗！”哈勃克飙着眼泪第三十二次冲向了马斯坦，然后被莉莎一个扫堂腿给踢走了：“校内禁止斗殴。”

“这是第十五个了——！”哈勃克从地上爬起来抱住莉莎的大腿，“别再抢了全校的女孩子都被他约过了！！！留点给哥们儿吧你真的忍心看见学校里有那么多光棍吗——！！！”

修斯给了马斯坦一个白眼。

“我也是为了生存啊，”罗伊躲在莉莎身后委屈地说，“要不是家里快揭不开锅了我也不用那么努力嘛……”

“霍克艾学姐——！！！”哈勃克差点把眼泪蹭到莉莎腿上，然后马斯坦站出来把他扯开，“你不要这么恶心好吗！”他拽着哈勃克扔到一边，“就因为我约过了别人你就放弃了吗，那你还不如去约学校剩下的那些光棍吧，内部消化为民除害，做做慈善也挺好的……”

出奇愤怒的哈勃克于是和罗伊打了一架。

“他之前确实没这么频繁约会。”修斯摸摸下巴。

“那时候他不用养猫。”莉莎拿出手机把打架现场录了下来，看见修斯好奇的目光，她指了指屏幕说，“可以换至少一周的饭票。”

“他不是没钱嘛？”修斯说。

“他自己的钱都扔在猫身上了，”莉莎说，“不过圣诞节夫人对于他这些乱七八糟的破事还是很大方的。”

修斯给了莉莎一个眼神。

“生财有道嘛。”莉莎甜甜一笑。

=

“我靠好痛——！”马斯坦第两百五十次被小钢炮咬在手指头上。

=

亚美斯多利斯大学校园论坛—生活社区—萌宠交流

求助：为什么家里的主子总是会踢翻饭盆？

RT，俩主子都是很小的时候捡来的，饮水机从来不踢，光踢餐盒，但也不是天天踢，有办法纠正一下吗？

[图]

[图]

[图]

0F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊————！！！这是什么绝世小可爱猫我抱走了LZ再见。

1F 沙发大仙

\-----------------------------------------------

沙发

2F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

靠

3F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ家的主子们也太可爱了叭？？？？我家的只有在饿的时候会摔碗，别的时候从来不踢的。

另外悄悄问一下能不能私我一个项圈的链接，超可爱的好想买

4F 白球球的妈 

\-----------------------------------------------

啊我想要饭盆的链接…………

这么可爱的喵竟然会踢这么可爱的饭盆哈哈哈哈想给我家的买一个试试

5F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

项圈

食盆

没有人有一样的情况吗……

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

我也觉得它们很可爱啦，其实一只还好，就是有一只专门踢碗，目前是每次倒牛奶必踢，但别的东西偶尔也会踢，现在已经不给它奶了。

[图]

这是不喝奶的那只。

[图]

这是基本啥都吃但踢碗很薛定谔的那只，而且这只其实还挺爱喝牛奶的。

楼主 6F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了

7F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

云吸一大口猫

9F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

猫不能喝牛奶会乳糖不耐的

10F 银球子

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊项圈上还有名字！！！！

小钢炮和铁皮人hhhhhhh

我家的喵叫小小梅！歪个楼晒一晒

［图］

11F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

……ls的猫……

12F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：11F 梅子酱

宁那是猫？？

13F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：11F 梅子酱

这不是……新国的外交大使吗？？

14F 云养宠

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：10F 银球子

所以猫奶里面也没有乳糖是这个意思？

别再被骗了，能喝，奶猫要喝兑点温水，大点直接喝没毛病。

实在不行给低乳糖奶。

别给冰的凉的，人喝了偶尔都拉稀，就别折腾猫了。

15F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：10F 银球子

医生说能喝

引用：11F 梅子酱

小小的好可爱啊！但……这个不是大熊猫吗？

楼主 16F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ是个壕

17F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

咦大熊猫不也是猫嘛？我养了小小梅好几年了，就这么丁点儿大，不长个的。

18F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

众所周知，松狮也是头狮子

19F 路过的拐杖 

\-----------------------------------------------

众所周知，马犬是一匹马

20F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：17F 连项圈也买不起

爬了链接的爬回来+1

21F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

可以求更多LZ家主子的照片吗？

22F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

可以求更多有建设性一点的建议吗？

引用：22F 脑门有叉

给

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

楼主 23F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

我怀疑LZ是来炫富的

24F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

谢谢，，，

25F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

不客气的

楼主 26F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：24F 我酸啊

排

27F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

去看了链接饮水机价格着实可爱

[图]

28F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

眼神里透着贫穷

29F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

好多广告哦……

34F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

刷屏麦片的叉出去行吗

38F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

已封号

44F 手工披萨

\-----------------------------------------------

？？？手速惊人啊外挂麦片机吗

45F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

没人搭理的LZ真的好可怜hhhhh

不知为啥看到22、23、25楼这么礼貌的互动觉得有点好笑

46F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

感谢大红衣打扫卫生

47F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

弱小可怜无助但有主子

我多发几张照片会不会有人给点有用的建议……

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

给它们吃零食的时候小钢炮又把碗踢了……sad……

楼主 48F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我又死了

49F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

（升天）

50F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

歪楼（这楼好像就没有正过？）讲一句，LZ你的手有点好看……

51F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

LS要不……求个手特写？

52F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

不要

楼主 53F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

有什么好看的

楼主 54F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

有点想看手+1

55F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

有喵看还不够吗我的手又没什么好看的

楼主 56F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

不要得寸进尺

楼主 57F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

xswl刷屏式生气lz可爱死了

58F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

你们都不给我建议还要我晒主子

白嫖我家小主子

[图]

楼主 59F 爱与正义的迷你裙 

\-----------------------------------------------

我喷了为什么一边指责我们白嫖一边还要发一个猫蛋蛋哈哈哈哈哈哈

求问这是钢蛋还是铁蛋啊？？

60F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

谁叫它咬我

楼主 61F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

真的我觉得lz就是在炫富的我又顺着照片爬了点配件的价格……

LZ你们家缺猫吗两条腿的那种？

62F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

钢蛋

楼主 62F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

就它整天踢碗

楼主 63F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

还老咬我

楼主64F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

hhhhhhh真的一生气就刷屏

65F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：62F

有链接吗？

66F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

附件：简单统计.xls

有兴趣的jms可以爬一下，我反正就专心吸猫了

67F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：62F 我酸啊

住房伙食费水电网费按月租可以

楼主 68F 爱与正义的迷你裙 

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ哈哈哈哈哈哈

69F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

大声宣布我粉上了小钢炮！！！

我家的小小梅小时候也总是咬我！现在虽然乖了但再也不咬我了，虽然它咬的很痛但是不知道为啥突然就很怀念那个时期的小小梅！！！！

70F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ要是偏心小钢炮的话铁皮人不会生气嘛？

虽然一直咬人但LZ的照片里确实好像是小钢炮多一点诶！

71F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

铁皮人在我腿上的

[图]

楼主 72F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ到底是妹纸还是可爱的男孩子啊，为啥我之前觉得LZ是男孩子但这个粉粉的珊瑚绒睡裤？？？

73F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

确实哈哈哈我有同款！！这个我记得是粉色恐龙，背后有一排嫩绿色角的然后有条很可爱的尾巴，帽子长这样的

[图]

当时前男友，说什么可贵了，结果后来店里看到实物才发现是个高仿……

74F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈所以是前男友

75F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

这是……母上给的……

确实比我自己买的舒服一点所以……

你们不要在意那么多细节行吗？

楼主 76F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

为什么连款式都能看出来？

楼主 77F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

就照片里这么一截

你们怎么什么都能扒就是没人告诉我怎么能让主子不踢碗

楼主 78F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈可怜的楼主

爬进来抱图的六个爪印

79F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

LS抱图抱出来6只手了

80F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

你们真是一点用都没有 :(

楼主 81F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

hhhhh我们是lz遇到过最差的一届网友

82F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

sad

楼主 83F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

多晒晒喵主子，说不定人多起来就会有过来人提建议了（认真

84F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

？ls哈哈哈善良一点好吗

85F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

真的吗？

楼主 86F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

我照片是多到爆炸

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

有人吗

楼主 87F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：84F 塔里木盆地

过分了hhhhhhhhhh

88F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

有人吗

楼主 89F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ快住手她就是要BP你家主子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

90F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

xswl自暴自弃的lz哈哈哈哈哈

91F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

谢谢、、、、、、、、、、、、、、

92F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

存图速度比不上lz发图的速度

93F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ联谊吗？

[图]

我家上个月刚到两岁的妹纸

94F 舞飞草

\-----------------------------------------------

玛雅第一次看见给喵相亲的

95F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：92F 脑门有叉

不客气的

楼主 96F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ和脑门有叉简直是长在了我的笑点上……

这是多么执着的礼尚往来啊

97F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

我……我也来谢一个吧（存了好多图

98F 云吸猫

\-----------------------------------------------

我也……

99F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

……

+1

100F 云养宠

\-----------------------------------------------

=

“说的一点没错，”马斯坦抱着铁皮人蜷在椅子上抵御小钢炮还没长好的一口牙，“真是我遇到过的最差的一届网友，啥用都没，只知道白嫖你们的美色……”

小钢炮在马斯坦的睡衣上咬了一嘴的珊瑚绒，愤怒地喵喵叫了几声。罗伊马斯坦今年芳龄二十出头，家境贫寒，住着两百平的大宅子，整天靠微波炉速食和泡面为生，个把个月前因为试图使用厨房而在短短两周里把半年的生活费全部花在了维修工身上，为了锻炼身体每天背着笔记本电脑和一堆书飞奔五公里上学，原先倒是有一辆车，但他第一天开去上学就因为车技惊人撞断了学校新置办的五个充电桩所以被愤怒的校委禁止在校内驾驶，期限是整个在读期间，于是他的小破车只能天天躺在车库里吃灰。

这天晚上下课回家，天空黑得发红，大雨轰隆隆地倾倒在地上，马斯坦站在教学楼边上翻了五分钟的包，最后意识到自己并没有伞。

假如他愿意留在教学楼里过夜，那么他可以考虑睡在阶梯教室正中央的讲台上，把射灯一开，应该可以把他烤到足以活着度过夜晚的寒冷。

他在门口迟疑了又一个五分钟，这雨也没见要停，于是马斯坦在原地给自己做了点心理建设，吸足一口气，冲进了雨幕。

假如有什么比大雨糊住了他锐利的眼睛更倒霉的事情，就是他在跑回家的途中因为走错拐角还被不知名的东西绊了一跤摔了个狗啃泥这件事了，等他爬起来，愤怒地拾起挡道的东西一瞪，才发现那是个已经折了的小木牌，牌面上的字已经被雨水冲刷得什么都辨不清了，罗伊整个人都像是泡在水里，一点都不想在这上面再花时间，他把它往路边一丢，这才看见角落里还有一个敞口的纸箱子。

罗伊马斯坦，正值花季的大好青年，有个致命弱点：超级超级超级超级喜欢狗，但从来从来从来不搭理猫。

在满怀希望地看过去却发现箱子里是两只奄奄一息的小猫崽的时候，马斯坦挫败地嗷了一声，然后愤怒地决定直接回家。

两分钟后他跑回来，把外套往箱子上一盖：“别客气！！不用谢我！！”

又过了两分钟他又回来了，把那个木牌整了整放好，还不知从哪里找出了一支油性记号笔在上面写上了“求包养”。

第三次他回来后，恼火几乎已经可以透过他的脑袋把他整个人都烘干了，“我带你们回家才不是要养你们！”他愤怒地宣告，“我就是拿你们炖汤的！！没钱吃肉！！正好加餐！！一天一只！！”

=

同级的修斯接到马斯坦电话的时候以为他又要死了，不然就是他家厨房又着火了，但这么大的雨马斯坦还能点燃自己的厨房，代表他绝对就是火神转世——或者说上辈子起码得是一根火柴。

搞清楚这次要死掉的是两只猫崽之后，修斯顺手查了最近的宠物医院并把地址发给了他。

几年后当他的女朋友养的猫因为肠胃炎进了同一家宠物医院之后，他才听说在一个狂风大雨的晚上，有辆保险杠斜斜挂在地上的路虎差一点点撞进了他们的大门，然后车里跳下来个慌慌张张浑身湿透的年轻人，整个人都在淌着水，因为不知道自己捡到的小猫是不是没救了差一点点在这里哭岔了气。

又听说没几天后那人因为喂食不当小猫拉稀又挂着两行眼泪飞了过来，顺带还被当值的护士姐姐偷拍了一堆照片。

“下雨那天他哭得太惨了没看清楚，后来才发现其实是个白白净净的圆包子，挺可爱的，可惜现在不怎么来了，听说是有了男朋友……”

他那男朋友是生病了得上你们家的那种啊……修斯默默地想到。

=

“嗷——！！！”马斯坦抽回手，“不知感恩的小混蛋！！”他恼火地同那只总是炸着毛呲他的小猫对视，手指用力压住刚刚被它印上牙印的位置缓解疼痛。

“你就不能学着点吗！”马斯坦疼得嚷嚷，语气里还有些委屈，“你看铁皮人不仅不咬人还不挑食！我看索性把你扔了算了！”

他捡来的两只喵那次被淋了雨，都瘦得皮包骨头的，送进医院救了一遭之后整干净了，变成了两只毛茸茸但仍然瘦骨嶙峋的小橘喵，其中一只更瘦一点的还崴了脚，走路一瘸一拐，但就是凶得很，不仅自己不给摸，也不准别人摸它的小伙伴。刚捡回家那晚上马斯坦用了条毛巾给它们擦水，顺带琢磨了一下它俩是公是母，本想如果是一对儿，说不定以后还能可持续发展，养成个稳定的食物来源，结果两只都是公的，不仅是公的，任凭他怎样折腾两只小猫都半死不活的，无奈之余只好打电话给修斯问来宠物医院的地址，把所剩无几的饭钱都花在了这两只小东西身上。

谁跟你讲有人差点哭断气了？？？现在的人啊就是喜欢夸大其词，这种行为特别特别不好。

总而言之好不容易把它们安顿下来，马斯坦在餐厅的椅子上对着新买的喵窝正襟危坐，思考着一个严肃的问题。

他将自己的通讯录翻了好几轮，然后选择了一同长大的丽莎霍克爱并且给她发了条消息：

RM：[pic]

RM：想起名字，有好的建议吗？

他看着对方那边的气泡闪了闪。

过了半分钟。

RH：黄金甲和大黄蜂

RH：你什么时候准备养猫了？

RM：伙食费没了，准备养大了煮汤喝

RH：你会煮汤？

RH：你给煮汤的食材起名字？

RH：还买了窝？

RH：我记得这款要四百多

RH：边上是自动饮水机吗？

RM：…………谢谢下回请你吃饭

马斯坦放下手机消沉了一秒，凶巴巴的那只小猫已经在这段时间从窝里爬出来抓到了他的裤管，他盯着它看了一会儿，然后问道：“叫你们黄金甲和大黄蜂，你觉得咋样？”

又一秒过后他抱着脚踝从椅子上翻了下去。

“你又咬我！！！”他把那只自从恢复了点活力就开始不停歇地咬他的猫仔一把捉住放回窝里，“怎么这么凶！就叫你小钢炮算了，凶炸了啊！！”他边说边拿起手机朝它们拍照，“你看你的小伙伴，这么乖，我就叫他铁皮人吧。”

躺在窝里的铁皮人非常非常不满意地‘喵’了一声，而小钢炮追着马斯坦在厨房转了三个圈，经历了一番斗智斗勇之后挂在了马斯坦的袖子上，还在马斯坦手腕上和脑门上留下了光荣的三条杠。

=

“你要去打针。”莉莎说。

“为什么！？”马斯坦一脸拒绝，“它们还小，就咬个坑都没有出血！”

“我附议。”修斯举手，“莉莎说得对。”

“什么！？”马斯坦瞪他，“你看没有一个牙印是出血的！”他说着掀起右边的袖子，找了一会儿，又掀起左边的袖子。

“我也附议，”路过的学弟哈勃克这样说，他身边的布莱达还颇为赞同地点了点头。

被押送到医院的马斯坦往医生的办公室里一坐，刚刚掀开袖子。

“同学右转隔壁心理科谢谢。”校医马尔科头也不抬地说。

“这是被我家猫抓的！”马斯坦叫起来。

“往前四十米兽医科谢谢。”马尔科又说。

“不是我家猫看病是我啊——！！”马斯坦又叫起来。

“上楼左手边肛肠科谢谢。”马尔科推了推眼镜看看他，又说。

“？？？？？？？？我要回家！！”尽管马斯坦闹着要回去，但仍然被靠谱的小伙伴摁在椅子里接受了这个老眼昏花的校医给他打针，马尔科医生还扎了三次，从医院回去的一路上马斯坦都在修斯的车子后排发脾气。

“哎这也是为你好，”修斯语重心长地劝慰道，“它俩毕竟是捡来的，万一生了狂犬病得不偿失啊。”

马斯坦不搭理他。

“行了别生气了，给你买个冰淇淋？”

“……要三球的。”马斯坦说。

“行行行。”

“香草巧克力开心果，”马斯坦说。

“好好好。”

“撒奥利奥碎和银糖粒。”

“……”修斯开着车，片刻过后他开口，“成吧，小公主。”

“我要个一样的。”副驾的霍克艾说。

=

后来修斯也买了个一样的，三个人坐在冰淇淋店沿街的小圆桌边在冷风里吃冰。

“冷死了。”修斯缩着脖子。

“你车里空调太热会化的。”马斯坦也缩着脖子。

“我觉得还行。”裹在棉被一样厚实羽绒服里的霍克艾慢条斯理地咬着自己的冰淇淋球，心情愉悦。

=

马斯坦因为刷屏式晒猫被推特好友相继拉黑。

然后他就专门给喵们注册了个账号。

=

“罗伊马斯坦我要和你决斗！”哈勃克飙着眼泪第三十二次冲向了马斯坦，然后被莉莎一个扫堂腿给踢走了：“校内禁止斗殴。”

“这是第十五个了——！”哈勃克从地上爬起来抱住莉莎的大腿，“别再抢了全校的女孩子都被他约过了！！！留点给哥们儿吧你真的忍心看见学校里有那么多光棍吗——！！！”

修斯给了马斯坦一个白眼。

“我也是为了生存啊，”罗伊躲在莉莎身后委屈地说，“要不是家里快揭不开锅了我也不用那么努力嘛……”

“霍克艾学姐——！！！”哈勃克差点把眼泪蹭到莉莎腿上，然后马斯坦站出来把他扯开，“你不要这么恶心好吗！”他拽着哈勃克扔到一边，“就因为我约过了别人你就放弃了吗，那你还不如去约学校剩下的那些光棍吧，内部消化为民除害，做做慈善也挺好的……”

出奇愤怒的哈勃克于是和罗伊打了一架。

“他之前确实没这么频繁约会。”修斯摸摸下巴。

“那时候他不用养猫。”莉莎拿出手机把打架现场录了下来，看见修斯好奇的目光，她指了指屏幕说，“可以换至少一周的饭票。”

“他不是没钱嘛？”修斯说。

“他自己的钱都扔在猫身上了，”莉莎说，“不过圣诞节夫人对于他这些乱七八糟的破事还是很大方的。”

修斯给了莉莎一个眼神。

“生财有道嘛。”莉莎甜甜一笑。

=

“我靠好痛——！”马斯坦第两百五十次被小钢炮咬在手指头上。

=

亚美斯多利斯大学校园论坛—生活社区—萌宠交流

求助：为什么家里的主子总是会踢翻饭盆？

RT，俩主子都是很小的时候捡来的，饮水机从来不踢，光踢餐盒，但也不是天天踢，有办法纠正一下吗？

[图]

[图]

[图]

0F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊————！！！这是什么绝世小可爱猫我抱走了LZ再见。

1F 沙发大仙

\-----------------------------------------------

沙发

2F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

靠

3F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ家的主子们也太可爱了叭？？？？我家的只有在饿的时候会摔碗，别的时候从来不踢的。

另外悄悄问一下能不能私我一个项圈的链接，超可爱的好想买

4F 白球球的妈 

\-----------------------------------------------

啊我想要饭盆的链接…………

这么可爱的喵竟然会踢这么可爱的饭盆哈哈哈哈想给我家的买一个试试

5F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

项圈

食盆

没有人有一样的情况吗……

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

我也觉得它们很可爱啦，其实一只还好，就是有一只专门踢碗，目前是每次倒牛奶必踢，但别的东西偶尔也会踢，现在已经不给它奶了。

[图]

这是不喝奶的那只。

[图]

这是基本啥都吃但踢碗很薛定谔的那只，而且这只其实还挺爱喝牛奶的。

楼主 6F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了

7F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

云吸一大口猫

9F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

猫不能喝牛奶会乳糖不耐的

10F 银球子

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊项圈上还有名字！！！！

小钢炮和铁皮人hhhhhhh

我家的喵叫小小梅！歪个楼晒一晒

［图］

11F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

……ls的猫……

12F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：11F 梅子酱

宁那是猫？？

13F 总有一天能抢到沙发

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：11F 梅子酱

这不是……新国的外交大使吗？？

14F 云养宠

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：10F 银球子

所以猫奶里面也没有乳糖是这个意思？

别再被骗了，能喝，奶猫要喝兑点温水，大点直接喝没毛病。

实在不行给低乳糖奶。

别给冰的凉的，人喝了偶尔都拉稀，就别折腾猫了。

15F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：10F 银球子

医生说能喝

引用：11F 梅子酱

小小的好可爱啊！但……这个不是大熊猫吗？

楼主 16F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ是个壕

17F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

咦大熊猫不也是猫嘛？我养了小小梅好几年了，就这么丁点儿大，不长个的。

18F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

众所周知，松狮也是头狮子

19F 路过的拐杖 

\-----------------------------------------------

众所周知，马犬是一匹马

20F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：17F 连项圈也买不起

爬了链接的爬回来+1

21F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

可以求更多LZ家主子的照片吗？

22F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

可以求更多有建设性一点的建议吗？

引用：22F 脑门有叉

给

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

楼主 23F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

我怀疑LZ是来炫富的

24F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

谢谢，，，

25F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

不客气的

楼主 26F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：24F 我酸啊

排

27F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

去看了链接饮水机价格着实可爱

[图]

28F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

眼神里透着贫穷

29F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

好多广告哦……

34F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

刷屏麦片的叉出去行吗

38F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

已封号

44F 手工披萨

\-----------------------------------------------

？？？手速惊人啊外挂麦片机吗

45F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

没人搭理的LZ真的好可怜hhhhh

不知为啥看到22、23、25楼这么礼貌的互动觉得有点好笑

46F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

感谢大红衣打扫卫生

47F 油炸奥利奥

\-----------------------------------------------

弱小可怜无助但有主子

我多发几张照片会不会有人给点有用的建议……

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

给它们吃零食的时候小钢炮又把碗踢了……sad……

楼主 48F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我又死了

49F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

（升天）

50F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

歪楼（这楼好像就没有正过？）讲一句，LZ你的手有点好看……

51F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

LS要不……求个手特写？

52F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

不要

楼主 53F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

有什么好看的

楼主 54F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

有点想看手+1

55F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

有喵看还不够吗我的手又没什么好看的

楼主 56F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

不要得寸进尺

楼主 57F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

xswl刷屏式生气lz可爱死了

58F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

你们都不给我建议还要我晒主子

白嫖我家小主子

[图]

楼主 59F 爱与正义的迷你裙 

\-----------------------------------------------

我喷了为什么一边指责我们白嫖一边还要发一个猫蛋蛋哈哈哈哈哈哈

求问这是钢蛋还是铁蛋啊？？

60F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

谁叫它咬我

楼主 61F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

真的我觉得lz就是在炫富的我又顺着照片爬了点配件的价格……

LZ你们家缺猫吗两条腿的那种？

62F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

钢蛋

楼主 62F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

就它整天踢碗

楼主 63F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

还老咬我

楼主64F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

hhhhhhh真的一生气就刷屏

65F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：62F

有链接吗？

66F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

附件：简单统计.xls

有兴趣的jms可以爬一下，我反正就专心吸猫了

67F 连项圈也买不起

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：62F 我酸啊

住房伙食费水电网费按月租可以

楼主 68F 爱与正义的迷你裙 

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈LZ哈哈哈哈哈哈

69F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

大声宣布我粉上了小钢炮！！！

我家的小小梅小时候也总是咬我！现在虽然乖了但再也不咬我了，虽然它咬的很痛但是不知道为啥突然就很怀念那个时期的小小梅！！！！

70F 梅子酱

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ要是偏心小钢炮的话铁皮人不会生气嘛？

虽然一直咬人但LZ的照片里确实好像是小钢炮多一点诶！

71F 爱好举钢琴

\-----------------------------------------------

铁皮人在我腿上的

[图]

楼主 72F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ到底是妹纸还是可爱的男孩子啊，为啥我之前觉得LZ是男孩子但这个粉粉的珊瑚绒睡裤？？？

73F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

确实哈哈哈我有同款！！这个我记得是粉色恐龙，背后有一排嫩绿色角的然后有条很可爱的尾巴，帽子长这样的

[图]

当时前男友，说什么可贵了，结果后来店里看到实物才发现是个高仿……

74F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈所以是前男友

75F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

这是……母上给的……

确实比我自己买的舒服一点所以……

你们不要在意那么多细节行吗？

楼主 76F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

为什么连款式都能看出来？

楼主 77F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

就照片里这么一截

你们怎么什么都能扒就是没人告诉我怎么能让主子不踢碗

楼主 78F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈可怜的楼主

爬进来抱图的六个爪印

79F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

LS抱图抱出来6只手了

80F ID说明一切

\-----------------------------------------------

你们真是一点用都没有 :(

楼主 81F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

hhhhh我们是lz遇到过最差的一届网友

82F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

sad

楼主 83F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

多晒晒喵主子，说不定人多起来就会有过来人提建议了（认真

84F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

？ls哈哈哈善良一点好吗

85F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

真的吗？

楼主 86F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

我照片是多到爆炸

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

有人吗

楼主 87F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：84F 塔里木盆地

过分了hhhhhhhhhh

88F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

[图]

有人吗

楼主 89F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ快住手她就是要BP你家主子啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

90F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

xswl自暴自弃的lz哈哈哈哈哈

91F 我酸啊

\-----------------------------------------------

谢谢、、、、、、、、、、、、、、

92F 脑门有叉

\-----------------------------------------------

存图速度比不上lz发图的速度

93F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ联谊吗？

[图]

我家上个月刚到两岁的妹纸

94F 舞飞草

\-----------------------------------------------

玛雅第一次看见给喵相亲的

95F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

引用：92F 脑门有叉

不客气的

楼主 96F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

LZ和脑门有叉简直是长在了我的笑点上……

这是多么执着的礼尚往来啊

97F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

我……我也来谢一个吧（存了好多图

98F 云吸猫

\-----------------------------------------------

我也……

99F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

……

+1

100F 云养宠

\-----------------------------------------------

=

“说的一点没错，”马斯坦抱着铁皮人蜷在椅子上抵御小钢炮还没长好的一口牙，“真是我遇到过的最差的一届网友，啥用都没，只知道白嫖你们的美色……”

小钢炮在马斯坦的睡衣上咬了一嘴的珊瑚绒，愤怒地喵喵叫了几声。


	2. Chapter 2

“赶紧松开。”马斯坦说。

小钢炮咬着他的手腕，无辜的金色大眼睛瞪着他，它松了松口，马斯坦刚想把手抽出来，它又一口咬了回去。

五分钟后，一辆警车停在了马斯坦的家门口，门被撞破的时候马斯坦眼角还挂着一滴眼泪。

“我们接到报警称这里疑似有暴力事件发生，您还好吗？”罗斯警官举着枪冷静地询问，眼睛从头到脚地将马斯坦检查了一遍。

“来得太是时候了！”马斯坦捏着小钢炮的后颈给它提了起来，它嘴里还扒着马斯坦另一只手的前臂不肯放，马斯坦手臂露出来的皮肤上全是红红的牙印和爪印，看上去着实非常凄惨，但仔细瞅瞅血痕倒是没几条，“犯人就是它！天天咬我！警官小姐姐能不能帮我批评它一下让它弃恶从良！？”

“呃……”罗斯警官和犯人大眼瞪小眼地对视着，迟疑了一秒，然后从懵逼中回神的小钢炮开始挣扎，冲着罗斯警官凶巴巴地呲了呲牙。“当然没问题！”权威被公然挑战的警官火上心头卷了卷袖子，“这就把它带回警局关上几天以示惩戒！”

但马斯坦突然变了变态度，“警官姐姐教育教育就可以了，”他一把将小钢炮又搂了回去，“它之前崴了腿还走不稳的关几天饿着了怎么办……”

罗斯警官怀疑地瞅着被抱进怀里就开始啃马斯坦手掌的猫仔，又看了看婆婆妈妈的受害人，想了想，点了点头，“那我就在这里批评教育它一下吧。”她挺起背，亮出警棍，摆出了一副讲课的姿态。

然后她骂了猫猫5秒钟。

并且教训了马斯坦15分钟，把他过分溺爱主子的爷爷奶奶式带娃行为彻头彻尾地批评了一通。

=

小钢炮差不多养好了腿伤之后就开始在晚上四处蹦跶，猫咪们都是夜行动物，马斯坦这点常识还是有的，所以他睡前总会把买给主子们的玩具在客厅丢一地，好让它们晚上能有点儿事儿做。

不代表他对于早上一睁眼就看见个猫pp的特写就有心理准备了。

小钢炮飞走之前还往他脸上坐了一屁股，多半是罗伊突然醒来给吓到的。

罗伊觉得自己也受到了很大的惊吓，好在铁皮人贴心多了，在他的手边绕来绕去的，等他爬起来给它们准备早餐。

[ 今天被小钢炮坐了一脸……:( ]

马斯坦随便挑了张小钢炮朝着他呲牙咧嘴的照片作为配图发了出去，然后爬起来开始为主子们分派粮食。

=

罗伊养了小主子们俩月了，除了定期到校医报道被扎狂犬疫苗外，身上总没一处好点儿的皮肤，为了保留点形象，不知从何处得来消息的圣诞节夫人给他寄了整整一箱子的OK绷，一整箱里花样都不带重复的，从可爱的水果贴到卡通猫猫头，简直是给他的养猫专供。

每次被小钢炮抓了脸，罗伊都只能往脸上怼一个（或者几个）OK绷贴上，因为花样繁多的猛男款式，他已经被同学们嘲笑了很多次了。

“我英勇无畏的男子汉形象都因为你被丢光了……”马斯坦在猫窝边上戳戳小钢炮，然后平静地看着它张嘴给他的手指印上一套牙印。

万能的网友说，你装装可怜的话，猫猫说不定会松口的。

马斯坦睨着小钢炮半秒，然后夸张又委屈地嚎了一下：“好痛的555！！！”

小钢炮愣了愣，确实松了口，还犹豫地舔了舔自己咬过的地方，就在马斯坦高兴之前，它自然而然地换了个地方下了嘴。

睡在一边的铁皮人动动耳朵，懒散地换了个姿势把自己卷成一个球继续呼噜。

=

长久以来一直是网友口中‘别人家的喵’的铁皮人在住进马斯坦家第二个月的时候干了件大事。

在马斯坦的精心照料（溺爱）下，两只小主子早就被养得圆圆滚滚，精神十足了，小钢炮咬起人来越发的使劲儿，而铁皮人以一贯的好态度时时占着马斯坦的大腿、手臂、胸口以及颈窝之类暖洋洋的地方。

但其实在两个月的时候马斯坦就和小钢炮玩得很熟了（毕竟天天被咬，早练出了一套应付的技能），有时候小钢炮会挂在马斯坦身上不松口，但马斯坦可以趁机挠挠它软软暖暖的肚子，它专心啃马斯坦的时候别的啥都不会介意，马斯坦还可以借此机会将鼻子埋进去疯狂吸猫。

所以你总能在他脑袋上见到各式各样的创可贴，这就是甜蜜的代价。

有天他在刷着自己的踢碗楼（这楼已经成为晒猫基地，没人再记得马斯坦一开始发帖时候的意图了，小钢炮仍然时时会踢掉自己的碗，所以聪慧过人的马斯坦买了个可以固定住的喂食器对付它，于是没碗可踢的小钢炮把多余的精力都花费在了铲屎官身上，致力于每天都给他制造点更多的牙印、爪印以及在他的深色衣服上留下大量的金色猫毛。），有位热心网友扬言小钢炮才是两只主子里更亲近马斯坦的那一只，号称按照马斯坦这段时间的日常分享，小钢炮差不多已经等于向全世界宣告了自己对于铲屎官的浓浓爱意，马斯坦是一点儿都不信的，刷着这条留言的时候他的袖子还在小钢炮的嘴里，于是马斯坦决定做个实验。

他找了一天将俩主子喂饱了，看它们懒洋洋地蹲在光线里做两团恬静的毛球，迟疑了一下便将手伸向了铁皮人。

铁皮人在他的手里打着呼噜，马斯坦挠了它一会儿，它还会亲昵地蹭蹭马斯坦的爪子，一切看起来都挺顺利，就连马斯坦意图将它推翻的时候，它看起来也乐于享受马斯坦爪子提供的挠挠服务，但就在马斯坦给它轻轻推翻了并且摸上肚皮的一瞬间，伴随着一声突如其来的嘶声，铁皮人飞快地在马斯坦的爪子上印了四个血窟窿，然后火箭一般翻过身窜进了黑漆漆的柜子角落。

躺得四仰八叉的小钢炮被这个动静吓得原地弹了起来，和仍处于震惊中没缓过神的马斯坦大眼瞪小眼了几秒钟，一扭头就追着铁皮人的方向跑过去了。

=

“赌一毛钱马斯坦失恋了。”

“两毛，被嫌小。”

“五毛，被绿。”

霍克艾翻了个白眼，瞥一眼马斯坦手上的绷带，知道八成是他家的喵又犯了什么事儿。要不是这赌局这么不值钱，她倒是也想掺一脚。

=

被铁皮人咬了

陷入自闭……

楼主 654F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

ls这眼熟的ID不正是我们消失已久的楼主吗！？？

655F 白球球的妈

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈就知道

656F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

我的猫不爱我

楼主 657F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

笑死了

别伤心啊小钢炮还爱你啊

658F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小钢炮天天咬你你都不带伤心的被铁皮人咬了一口怎么就自闭了

659F 红烧大理石

\-----------------------------------------------

这算什么大事

咬着咬着就会习惯了

660F 近视八千八

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈哈哈哈我觉得lz这次是情感遭受暴击

毕竟一直以为铁皮人更乖一点，而且从来没有咬过人

661F 塔里木盆地

\-----------------------------------------------

好惨哦，想知道咬得疼吗？

662F 舞飞草

\-----------------------------------------------

[图]

楼主 663F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

咬得太狠了吧

LZ你做了什么

664F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

摸了肚子………………

楼主 665F 爱与正义的迷你裙

\-----------------------------------------------

盲猜摸肚子

666F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

哈哈哈ls太准了

667F 爆裂烟花

\-----------------------------------------------

上次就说小钢炮更喜欢lz一点嘛，肯定是去摸铁皮人的时候被立了下马威

不过说句实话真的咬得好重哦（但还是有点好笑……

6

668F 路过的拐杖

\-----------------------------------------------

=

马斯坦被咬了四个血窟窿之后还花了小半个星期安慰倍受惊吓的铁皮人，因为它自打咬了那一口之后就开始躲在各种黑暗的小角落里不肯出来，合着连小钢炮也开始钻桌底了，尽管家里定期有人打扫，但小猫崽也不能常常洗澡。

无奈之余半残的马斯坦还得想尽办法用猫粮和零食把主子们勾引出来，虽然被咬的人是他，但猫猫看起来比他还要委屈，马斯坦自己觉得也很委屈，但他一个铲屎的没啥人权，铁皮人第一次被哄出来，用脑袋蹭蹭他的手的时候，马斯坦生气的表情就挂不住了。

=

“你又怎么了？”修斯一屁股在马斯坦边上坐了下来，“别又是你家猫咬人了，它们就没不咬人的时候。”

“嗯…………”马斯坦心不在焉地哼哼，专心致志地盯着手机。

“看什么？”修斯见半天没动静，凑上去瞄了一眼，“这是啥？……蛙居？”

“嗯…………”马斯坦仍一门心思地看着短片，并没有搭理修斯的意思。

“醒醒？？”修斯挡住马斯坦的眼睛，把他拉回现实，“干啥呢，看这干嘛？”

也许是马斯坦忧心忡忡的表情太过明显，修斯试探地问道，“你家遭贼了？”

对方叹了好大一口气，倒在桌子上，浑身上下都散发着阴郁的气氛。“总是，少东西……”过了一会儿之后，马斯坦说，“冰箱里的食物会少，有时候东西会被挪位置，但我没怎么在意过，所以也不知道是不是自己眼花。”

“这不简单，”修斯说，“晚上叫上哈勃克他们一起到你家搜寻一下，真要有这样的人，总能揪出来的。”

“有用吗？”马斯坦朝他眨眼。

“叫上凯恩一起，”修斯说着拿起了手机，“我让他顺道给你装个家庭监控，这样就算我们没找到，监控也能替你看着。”

“对哦，”马斯坦说，“有道理，晚上叫外卖吧，就假装你们是来我家玩的。”

“本来就是到你家玩。”修斯耸耸肩，“他说行。”他把手机转给马斯坦看看，“你家猫崽会把我们赶出门吗？”

“它们倒是不太怕生，”马斯坦说，“但偶尔会凶人，晚上我让它们到我卧室去玩就行。”

“你就不怕它们拆家？”修斯问道。

“不会的，”马斯坦说，“它们喜欢钻我被窝，知道要是拆了我的卧室，我会把它们锁门外的。”

修斯评判地哼了哼，下结论：“我觉得你就不应该让它们进你的被窝。”

“唉……”马斯坦看起来倒是不怎么失望，“其实吧，它俩呼噜噜的还挺暖和的。”

=

晚上一群人把马斯坦家翻了个底朝天，也没翻出什么名堂，小钢炮有些人来疯，到处追着人的鞋跟跑，但要是谁想抱抱摸摸，它就一个闪身蹿回马斯坦身边。铁皮人全程坐在高处的冰箱顶上、橱柜上、眯眼睨着他们四处翻腾。

但是不知是什么原因，马斯坦装完监控的第七天，就再也没有提起过这件事了。

“没什么人，”他说的时候显然在打马虎眼，“是猫猫做的……”

“你家猫猫会开冰箱吗？”哈勃克问。

“呃……那……”马斯坦卡了个壳，“是路过的呃，浣熊，开的。”

总不能告诉他们，监控里他家的小钢炮突然变成了两脚怪，而且看情况变得也不咋样，耷拉着耳朵，手臂也没变出人形，为了偷吃一块披萨还得靠毛茸茸的爪垫子扒拉半天，虽然一开始把马斯坦吓了个半死，但后来看看它除了玩耍和偷吃之外也不干啥坏事，连路也走不好，实在是有些可怜。

起码先学会怎么用两条腿走路吧？马斯坦刷着手机，下单了一大堆宝宝学步的育儿DV。


End file.
